


caught

by funybunnyhat



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nortemma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funybunnyhat/pseuds/funybunnyhat
Summary: This is my first time writing on here, so be nice pls lolNorton and Emma are both secretly dating, yet nobody at the manor actually knows this. However, when Emma comes out of her room wearing Norton’s shirt unkowingly, people are more skeptical of them now.
Relationships: Norton Campbell | Prospector/Emma Woods | Gardener, nortemma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	caught

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii, this is my first story on here ^_^, be nice pls lolol

The brunette, Emma yawned as she looked at her lover Norton, who was still sound asleep. She didn’t want to be a bother and wake him up, so she got up on her own.

Still being half asleep, she couldn’t really see her surroundings too good. She glanced at the collar shirt, as it looked like the one she wore everyday. She picked it up, and slid off her pajama shirt and putting on her bra before putting on the black button up. 

When she finished getting ready, she put on her usual hat, and left the room, allowing Norton to sleep.

Norton woke up as Emma left, but decided not to say anything.

Emma walked into the dining room, yawning, as she was still quite sleepy. 

“Welcome Ms. Woods.” Emily greeted.

“Hey Emma!” Tracy exclaimed, running over to her as Emily came over too.

Emily looked Emma up and down.  
“Did you change your shirt?” Emily asked.

“Oh, what do you mean by that?” She mumbled, slowly becoming more awake.

“It kind of looks like... Norton’s.” Tracy said.

Emma then realized as a deep blush formed on her cheeks.

“It does look a lot like Norton’s. I think it is his.” Emily mumbled.

“Oh.. Err.” Emma tried to think of an excuse.  
“M-My shirt got all dirty so he let me borrow his..!” Emma blurted out the excuse, immediately regretting it because that was even more suspicious. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you two were that good friends.” Emily smiled, believing her excuse.

“Sounds a little suspicious to me.” Tracy said. 

“Errr, well..” Emma was cut off by the tall, black haired man coming up from behind.

“Hellooo.” Norton chuckled.

Emma sighed in relief. Good thing he was here.

“Oh, hi Norton!” Tracy giggled.

“Sup.” He waved to Tracy and Emily.

“It was quite kind of you to lend your shirt to Ms. Woods.” Emily grinned. 

Norton looked down at the poor brunette girl, and looked back, understanding the situation.  
“Heh, I’d do anything for her.” He smiled.

“How nice of you.” Emily smiled.

“Well, Emma and I are gonna head off to the dining room. Cya.” Norton waved as he grabbed onto Emma’s hand, and walked away with her.

“They’re totally dating.” Tracy whispered to Emily.

“Yep, I can tell.” Emily chuckled a bit.

“Thanks for that back there.” Emma said to Norton, a light blush on her face.

“No problem, I’d do anything for you, ya know.” Norton smiled, giving the brunette a kiss on the forehead, making her face go all red.

**Author's Note:**

> hiihihihihi :)
> 
> Sorry this is kind of short, I’m still trying to figure out this thing lol
> 
> also I’m not that good at writing so don’t come for me bshdhrjfh 😭✋


End file.
